1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry treating apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A laundry treating apparatus is a device that generally performs various operations (washing, drying, deodorization, wrinkle removal) related to laundry. The laundry treating apparatus includes a washing machine to wash laundry, a drying apparatus to dry wet laundry, and a refresher to remove odor and wrinkles from the laundry.
Recently, a laundry treating apparatus capable of performing all such operations as washing, drying, deodorization and wrinkle removal has been developed.
However, such laundry treating apparatus employs a drum to accommodate laundry and a drive unit to rotate the drum, and may not properly perform deodorization of laundry and removing wrinkles from the laundry.
That is, the conventional laundry treating apparatus generally performs deodorization or wrinkle removing operation during rotation of the drum. However, the laundry introduced into the drum is in a folded state rather than in a stretched-out state, and thus removing wrinkles or deodorizing the laundry may be limited.